What I've Been Waiting For
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: This is a different version of Twilight. What if Bella had one secret talent? What could possibly happen during a Forks High School Talent Show? You'll have to read to find out. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid and I'm sorry, but this is a terrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

**What I've Been Waiting For:**

**BPOV:**

It was Monday morning and it was also my first day at Forks High School and nothing interesting had happened until after lunch. I tripped over my own two feet (it wouldn't be the first time) and saw the poster that was now in front of me. It read:

Forks High School Talent Show

This Friday

See Eric Yorkie for details

Jessica looked toward me and asked me,"Are you going to enter?"

I answered, "Yes."

She immediately asked, "What will you be doing?"

I replied, "I think I'm gonna sing."

"That's cool. I didn't know you sang."

"Yeah." I replied.

We departed as I walked into my sixth hour biology classroom. The teacher smiled at me as I walked in and said: "Oh. You must be Isabella. You can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there."

I smiled at him and shyly corrected him. "Bella," I said, "I like to be called Bella." All he did was nod like he could care less.

I slowly made my way over to the boy, and I took some time to carefully examine him. He had very pale skin, a boyish face, tussled bronze hair, and dark circles under his eyes. He seemed to be staring at me with a confused but yet disgusted face. I couldn't understand his disgust, I had taken a shower this morning. As I sat down I took a minute to smell my hair. Ahh, it smelled like strawberries, just like this morning. So what was with him?

I started zoning out as the teacher started talking. We had already gone over all of this in Phoenix, so there was nothing new for me. I started thinking about what song to sing. I was lost in thought for the rest of the hour except for the times that I was stealing glances at the strange guy sitting next to me. Every time I looked, he seemed to also be staring at me. I didn't get it! What was wrong with me? I kept asking myself this, but every time I kept reassuring myself by saying, _Just remember, he was looking at you too._ It didn't help too much, and when the bell rang, he was already gone.

**EPOV:**

When she walked into the classroom the scent of her blood just hit me. I was so tempted to attack her, but what good would that do me? All it would do would be exposing my family and killing her. Without even knowing her, I already felt there was something special about her.

I tried to get into her mind, but I couldn't. Everything was blank. I couldn't hear! As she sat down, I scooted away, the scent was way too strong. It was so hard to stay away, but I managed yet I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just so beautiful and I think she's what I've been waiting for.

**A/N: Here's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Review please! Um, Also, if you have any suggestions for a better title please let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Alone Time

**Chapter 2: Alone Time**

**EPOV:**

I ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, and headed over to my car, not caring about my last class. I got into my Volvo and sped away. I needed to think. The others would just ride with Rosalie.

I sped out of the parking lot to my small, quiet (well at least to most people) place where I always thought. It was my place. My meadow. I arrived by the entrence of the meadow and I made my way in. I started to run to my favorite spot. I got there and I hadn't even had 15 seconds to myself when I heard a small rustling noise in the bushes. I heard the thoughts, and I groaned, knowing what would come next.

**APOV:**

I walked out of my sixth hour class and I started to blank out. Then the vision came. I saw him running out of school towards his meadow. Then, another one came: it was him, running off to some unknown place. What could possibly caused that? Out off all of us (excluding Carlisle and Esme) he had the best self control. I had to find out what was happening. I raced towards Rose telling her that I needed to "borrow" her car. I'd bring it back. I sped my way towards the meadow. When I arrived, I went threw the bushes smiling to myself, knowing I wouldn't be in the dark anymore. He came into the clearing, and I stepped out, revealing myself.

**A/n: I know this was short, but it seemed like a good place to end. BUT I have a surprise: I updated 2 chapters at once! So without further ado…**


	3. LOVE

**Chapter 3: L-O-V-E**

**EPOV:**

Alice stepped out of the bushes, glaring me down. She didn't speak, she only thought:

_Edward. Why do I see you running off to some random place? Tell me now…_

I sighed. I usually went to Carlisle with problems, but Alice had gotten to me first. I decided to explain, she'd find out eventually anyways "Alright Alice, there's this new human in my biology class named Bella, and her blood… it smells like nothing I've smelled before…in my whole existence… it's like it calls to me Alice! I was so close to attacking her, but I couldn't bring myself to, not because I'd blow the secret, but because I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I hurt her. I just don't think I _could._"

"Hmmm…" she said, as if she were pondering the scenario, "Edward, I know this has never happened to you before, but you're in L-O-V-E!"

"No… I can't be in love, I haven't even met her!"

"_La tua cantante,_ Edward! Oh, just wait till I tell Esme! She'll be so happy for you!" She started to skip off…

"Alice, please! Tell me what to do!" I knew she heard me, but she had already skipped away. I groaned. So much for her help…

_Back at home:_

When I came to the house I ran right up the stairs and knocked on the door to Carlisle's study. He opened the door, pleased to see me. "Oh, come on in Edward. What do you need?"

I explained the whole situation, including what Alice had said.

"Edward, I think Alice is right for once. I think you should just talk to her, and see what happens. Then we'll take it from there. And Edward: I know you have great self-control. Don't worry about it."

"Ok Carlisle. I'll see what happens. Thanks for the help." I replied to him.

I came down the stairs to find Rosalie glaring at me. "Edward. I swear to God if you ruin our secret, or how our lives are here, I'll… I'll… Oh I swear to God you won't even WANT to know what I'm going to do to you!" She said this and stormed away.

Emmett followed her, giving me a double thumbs up on his way. Esme gave me a huge hug saying she knew everything would work out. Jasper or Alice were no where to be seen. That was odd..

I didn't ponder on that too long. I glanced at the clock. It read 11:30 PM, I grabbed me car keys and headed towards her house to watch her sleep. It seemed like something I should do.

**A/N:** **Ok. Well, I hope you're all liking the story so far! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! Also, check my profile for a poll for this story! I'd really love for everyone to vote! Thanks!**


	4. Audition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… and so forth…  
****Chapter 4: Audition**

**BPOV:**

That night I barely slept. The rain was pounding hard against the roof and I kept waking up every hour, and it was just plain annoying. On top of that, I was starting to see things. At around 1,2, and 3 I kept seeing the shadow of someone in my room. I was starting to get curious about it but, my brain told me to go to sleep because my audition was tomorrow and I needed my beauty sleep.

The next morning I woke up, but I couldn't shake the feeling of the person (or whatever it was) that I thought I saw last night. I got dressed and headed to school. The morning classes passed quickly until it was time for lunch. Instead of going towards the cafeteria, I headed towards the theatre to audition. I walked in and found Eric in there. He turned to me and said, "Okay Bella, take a spot on the stage, wherever you're most comfortable." I went right to center stage and started singing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

Pain, make your way to me. (to me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

When I finished Eric had an amazed look on his face. He turned to me and said, "Bella, you have exactly what it takes! I'm gonna make you the center of the show!"

I blushed, I was so flattered! I barely got out "Thank you so much!" I ran out of the theatre but I tripped on my way out and fell hard on my back. I had to go see the nurse for the rest of the hour, and then I was off to Biology. I groaned wondering what was awaiting me there. I walked in and saw one face, and the odd feeling I'd felt when I got up returned.

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! Well, I hoped you enjoyed! Ummm… next chapter is the Show! I would like to give a HUGE thanks to DreamingAboutYou for helping me find a song. *gives her round of applause!* All I have left to say is review! **


	5. Almost Showtime!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the lyrics used in this story! **

Chapter 5: Almost Showtime!

**BPOV:**

I walked towards my seat and sat down. He turned to me and said, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time. You're Isabella, right?"

I sighed. Not him too! "Bella," I said, "just Bella." He nodded. I was just about to ask him what his problem with me was when the teacher started his lesson. Edward then scooted his chair away from me. I sighed once more. Seriously, what was wrong with me?

I stopped thinking about Edward and started thinking about the songs that Eric wanted me to do. He wanted me to do two songs: one after another. I was so excited because singing was my passion. We had rehearsals everyday until the show, which was this Friday, only four days away! I was so excited for the show. I was going shopping after rehearsal today. I kept thinking about this until I saw Edward move. Oh. The bell had rang, I was so lost in thought, I'd missed it. I trudged over to my last class only thinking about what would happen after…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rehearsal went great and I got into my car to head to Port Angeles. It took me an hour to get there, but when I finally arrived, I found a store and went in right away. It was a small store with light lavender walls. It was very cozy, and I though I would have lots of luck in this store. There were only two customers in it: me and someone else. I gasped as I saw what that someone else looked like. I saw very pale skin. Paler than my own…

**APOV (Because we never get enough Alice):**

I was out doing some shopping in a small and cute little boutique. I had just found a cute white dress when she came in. I immediately knew it was her when I smelled her scent. Edward had described it well, and it _did _smell good. She entered and gasped as she saw me. I wonder why?

I approached her. I said, "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, I go to Forks High School. You're Bella Swan, right?"

She nodded in delightment and said, "Yes I am… You're Edward's….sister?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I do most of the shopping for the family. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I'm participating in the talent show and I need something to wear…"

I grinned, "Do you mind if I help? Fashion is my _forte_!"

"Yeah, sure. So, I'm singing two songs. What do you think?"

"Hmmm…" I went around the store several times and picked out a few outfits. We finally found one that worked very well. And she made her purchase.

Before leaving, she turned to me and said, "Thanks for all you're help Alice!"

I smiled, "No problem! Well, I'll see you around!"

"Yup! See ya!" And with that she was gone.

Then I blanked out. I saw:

_A dark place _(was it an alley???) _and Edward was there. He was in a crouched position and his eyes were coal black. Bella was also there, looking very frightened. Then, I saw why. Edward was getting ready to lunge at her.  
_

I gasped as I came back into reality. I had to stop. We were going to that talent show- everyone-the whole family (well, excluding Carlisle and Esme, of course). I would keep an eye on Edward and make sure he wouldn't kill her.

I paid for my stuff, and started back for the house. Edward would know nothing of my little meeting with Bella-for now.

**BPOV: **

Several days had passed and before I knew it, it was the day of the talent show. Nothing had happened within the past two days. Edward still ignored me, except I now talked with Alice in the hallways. She was really amazing. She was becoming my best friend. She said that she would be coming to the talent show to hear me sing. I was quite excited. And now today was the day. I now sat in my bathroom doing my make-up. I finished slipped on my outfit and was out the door. Soon after I had arrived at Forks High School.

**A/N: Well, I lied! Sorry! I felt like I should put a filler chapter before the talent show! But I have a have a surprise for you! :D Two chapter at once! Yay! You guys are really lucky! ;) Now, onwards to the next chapter!**


	6. Talent Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the lyrics in this story! Now enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Talent Show

**BPOV: **

All the acts had gone and now I was the only one left to go. Eric came onto stage to introduce me. He said, "And now, for the last two acts of tonight's, let me introduce: BELLA SWAN!" I walked onto stage and everyone applauded. I started my first song:

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

The crowd applauded loudly and I saw Alice sitting the front row beaming, it made me smile inside. When the applause started to die down, I started my next song-my personal favorite.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

When I finished this one the crowd erupted into even more applause than before. I smiled widely then said, "Thank you! Good night!" I bowed and went off the stage. I took the back door out to get some fresh air. That's when I saw him.

I walked towards him and said. "Hey Edward!"

He smiled, "Hey."

Then, all of a sudden he tensed up and I saw his golden eyes suddenly go black. That was weird I thought to myself. He grabbed me and ran me towards the forest. He set me down and lunged for me. I screamed. Then out of nowhere I heard someone scream, "EDWARD NOOO!!!!!!!!!" I knew that voice: Alice. What was happening? I didn't understand. Edward had me pinned down under him and he tilted my head up. He leaned in for my neck and then he bit me! I thought it was silly until I felt the pain. I started screaming even more! My vision started blurring as he started sucking blood out of my neck. I did have time to see Alice jump out at him and knock him off of me. It was too late. I was begging to feel light-headed and then everything went black and the fire started.

**A/N: Well! You were lucky tonight! Two chapters in a row! Well, you better tell me what you thought! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! :D**

**Oh, by the way the songs were:**

**That's What You Get- Paramore (audition song)**

**Fearless- Taylor Swift (show)**

**You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift (show)**

**There are more songs to come! ;) Well now follow the arrow!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	7. Fire and Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, because Edward would be otherwise occupied…**

**Chapter 7: Fire and Decisions**

**EPOV:**

I was standing outside and then she emerged. She had never looked so beautiful. She was wearing a light blue dress with a small flower design on it. It looked like something Alice would have picked. She made her way over to me and she said, "Hey." I said, "Hey" right back to her but then the wind blew, sending her scent straight to my nose. That was when I lost it. I just couldn't take it anymore. She smelled too good, so I scooped her up and started running towards the forest. I set her down and bit her. This was so worth it, she tasted amazing. I started sucking harder, letting more blood trickle down my throat. I ignored her constant screams until I heard small footsteps coming my way. Alice. She yelled, "EDWARD! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Then she rammed me, knocking me off Bella. All Bella did was lay there unconsciously. I now realized what I had done, and I couldn't believe I did it. I was such a monster! I would never forgive myself for this and neither would she.

**BPOV:**

The fire was never-ending. It burned from my head to my toes. I thought that it would never stop, that it would be like this forever. I tried to scream several times, but I was in too much pain to do so. The most I could do was get a small squeak out of me. I started to wonder how long it had already been and how much longer I had left. Then, I started to hear voices all around me. I tried to take my concentration off the fire, and focus it on the voices.

A voice I'd never heard before said, "How much longer?"

A high soprano answered, "It'll be over in about a minute." I knew that voice. Alice

Alice.

_S_tart _Flashback:_

I was laying on the floor of the forest with Edward crouched over me. He was bent over me with his lips on my neck. Then out came Alice from the bushes. She screamed, "EDWARD! NOOOO!!!!"

_End Flashback. _

What did she mean? Did whatever happened to me happen because of Edward? I'd have to ask Alice.

The fire slowly started to die down, but then I felt it again. This time it was all directed towards my heart. This hurt the most out of all the burning and continued for a few more seconds but then it gradually died away. My eyes fluttered open for the first time in God knows how long and I saw seven faces surrounding me. I only knew two of the faces: Alice and Edward. Alice was standing right in front of me while Edward was away in the corner. Seriously, what did he have against me? And who were the others?

I sat up as I appeared to by laying down. I waited a second to make that the fire wouldn't come back. Once I was sure it wouldn't I started questioning. "Where I am? Who are You? What's happened to me?"

I looked at the person standing right in front of me; I looked at him because he was right next to Alice. I heard him say, "Hmm. That's odd…isn't she thirsty?" He didn't move his lips though.

I said, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" He looked at me oddly and said no.

Then a different man started to talk. This time his lips moved. "Hello, My name is Carlisle and this is Esme" he said while pointing to the woman next to him. "that over there is Rosalie and next to her is Emmett. You know Alice, and the person next to her is Jasper. And I assume you already know Edward as well." Each person waved as he introduced him or her.

I nodded.

Carlisle continued, "I don't know the best way to tell you this, so I'll tell you the straight truth. You technically aren't alive. But you aren't dead either. You have been turned into a vampire"

"A vampire?" I asked. I knew he was serious but I needed to check.

He nodded.

_S_t_art Flashback:_

Edward was bend over me and he bit down on my neck. He started sucking on my neck and I could feel the blood rushing out.

_End Flashback._

It all made sense. I nodded for Carlisle to continue.

"Our family is different from others of our kind. Instead of hunting humans, we hunt animals. Now your probably wondering, what about me. You know have super-speed, super-strength, you are immortal and will not age, and apparently you can read minds if you want something from them. You can feel free to go off on your own, or you can stay with us. I know Alice would be thrilled, but it still is completely your decision. Until you make up your mind, we have a room for you. It's right next to Alice's, so she'll show you the way."

I nodded and Alice pulled me up from the bed. She led me down a flight of stairs and down a hall. The whole time I was looking around. Everything looked so much more beautiful and vivid than it was when I was human. She showed me to a door and led me in. As she left, she said, "Let me know if you need anything or if you just want to chat." With that, she skipped out of the room. I had some decisions to make, but I was pretty sure I'd stay with the Cullens. They'd show me how to get used to being what I was now. Then it also hit me. What would I do without Charlie and Renee? Only time would tell. Literally.

**A/N: I don't have too much to say! The next chapter is where the fun will start! If you have any ideas PM me, I really appreciate it when I have writer's block! Well! I hope you enjoyed it and Please review! :D Follow the arrow!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Ridiculous!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 8: Ridiculous! **

Days came and passed, and I hadn't left my room once. My death had been announced, and the funeral was today. I was still processing the information the Cullens had given me. I was a vampire. I had incredible strength, speed, and one thing I'd never expect to have: beauty. Whenever I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe that it was me staring back. It still wasn't a surprise to me that the Cullens had been different; in the short time I'd known them as a human, I'd realized that they weren't exactly like…everyone else in town. I could give this life a shot…I guess.

There was a small knock on my door and I saw Rosalie and Alice there. When I had first woken up from the flames, Rosalie's face hadn't been the most…welcoming. I knew she didn't like me much, so what was she doing here? I got my answer soon enough.

They greeted me first, "Hi Bella."

"Hey girls. Is something up?"

"Well, we were all going to go hunting and were wondering if you would like to come along."

"Sure! I'd love to!" I answered, excited.

"Great! Well do you mind if we help you get ready?"

"Sure, why not."

Well, I soon knew why.

* * * * * * * * * *

This was ridiculous. After and hour, Alice and Rosalie had dressed me in a black babydoll tank, and short-shorts. They also fully made me up. I looked totally different… We were going hunting for crying out loud! Oh, well, I guess that's how the Cullen girls did hunting…

We met up in the garage several minutes later. I hopped into a Yellow Porsche with Alice and Rosalie, before anyone could see my outrageous outfit while the guys (Emmett, Jasper, and Edward) got into an Aston Martin Vanquish. And with that, we were off.

**Well, next chapter will be hunting…YAY! Well… I don' t have much to say other than: REVIEW!**

**PS: If you want to see Bella's outfit, check my profile!**


	9. First Hunt

**Chapter 9: First Hunt**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight.. ugh… I'll have to find some way to fix that… **

The car ride with Alice and Rosalie was very fun. We blasted the radio and sang along. Both Rose and Alice were "mesmerized" by my "amazing" voice. I liked my voice, but I didn't think it was all that.

We sang throughout the whole ride, and with Alice's crazy driving….we weren't riding for that long. We arrived and before I stepped out of the Porsche, I pulled m skirt down.

The plan was to break up in the groups we had come in and then meet back here. It sounded simple enough, and I wouldn't mind being with Alice and Rosalie. They explained the rules and how to hunt, and we took off.

Running as a vampire was…amazing. So thrilling! I was just so fast, everything looked like a blur, but it was still beautiful.

We came to a part where the forest evened out and my first prey approached. It was a mountain lion. Nature had always interested me, but I had never come this close with it. I let my instincts take over and I sprung at the creature. I bit down, by her neck and sweet blood trickled down my throat. It was so good, I drowned it in just I few seconds. I needed more. I lifted my head up so I could smell better. Then, I smelled the sweetest thing ever. I ran towards it. I stopped, when I realized what it was. Two humans came into view. No I couldn't kill them. They had lives…and families…and everything. I couldn't take that away from them like it was taken from me. I mean, I didn't mind this. I wasn't the biggest fan of Renee or Phil, and me and Charlie were kind of distant, so it didn't matter…but who knew about them. I refused the sweet smell, and so I turned away and ran as far from them as possible, running right into Alice and Rosalie, their faces dumb struck.

Alice spoke first. "Ohmigod! Bella! How did you do that???"

"I thought about who they were and how they had lives and friends and families and then the thought of that disturbed me so much that I couldn't even think about kill them anymore."

Alice and Rose spoke in unison now, "Wow.. that's amazing!"

Rosalie spoke then, "Just wait till everyone finds out…"

"Yeah…" I muttered….

We drained a few more animals then headed back to where we had parked. Everyone else was waiting there. Probably waiting to hear what happened.

I explained the story and everyone else was awed just like Alice and Rose were. Why? It didn't make sense….I'd have to ask later…

Once everyone had came back from their awe we started back home.

**EPOV:**

During the car ride home, I thought about Bella. She was pretty much all I thought about these days. I thought I should talk to her. She probably hated me for stealing her soul, four being such a monster, for damning her to being like this forever! We arrived home and everyone went straight to their rooms. I decided I'd give Bella a few minutes and then I'd talk to her. I listened to Clair de Lune several times and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said.

I walked in and she froze when she saw it was me. She couldn't hate me that much could she? I thought for a minute then spoke.

"Alice and Rose are going shopping and they want to take you…"

She groaned. I internally smiled. "if you don't want to go, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a walk with me."

"Of course I would! Especially if it means getting out of shopping" She laughed. And so did I. I smiled crookedly and said, "Well then, follow me…" and jumped out her window

**A/N: Well, that's it for that Chappy! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know with a little review… come on, it's a nice BIG button right down there… is it that hard to press?**


	10. The Meadow

**Chapter 10: The Meadow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

**EPOV**

As we sped towards my meadow, I wondered what would happen there. Something good? I had no idea, because the only thing I knew for sure was that Bella probably hated me for taking her soul away.

We arrived to my beautiful, calming meadow and she stopped to take the place in for awhile. And she spoke soon after, "Wow, Edward, this place is beautiful."

"Yeah, I found it the last time we were here. It was one time when I needed to get away from my family and their sometimes very vulgar thoughts."

"You read minds?"

"Well, technically, I hear thoughts. It's just as if I were being spoken to. I can never choose to hear them. I just always do."

"Everyone?" She gulped and tensed.

I sighed as I knew this would relieve her. "Everyone…." Her face looked even more panic

I finished, "…but you"

Her beautiful smile returned, " So that's why you hated me when we first met?"

"No. I didn't hate you. I just didn't understand you. You were different to me. But mainly, I wanted to avoid this."

"What? Being with me? Spending time with me? Why'd you invite me here then?" She looked very hurt. I hated seeing her this way.

"No, Bella. I didn't want you to become a vampire! You probably should… and hate me for taking away your soul and making you be like this forever!"

"Hate you? I don't hate you! I love this! I love being a vampire! It's the best thing that's happened to me since I moved to Forks! Meeting you was actually the best thing that ever happened to me."

She added the last sentence sheepishly.

"You like this? You like being a monster?"

"We're not monsters. We're able to love and care and so forth.. monsters can't do that."

I sighed. She was right. I was always so harsh to myself and the rest of our kind.

"You're right. I just thought you'd hate the idea of being immortal."

"I love the idea of it. But what exactly does an immortal do all day? Well, a Cullen immortal at least."

"Well, the Cullen kids go to school…"

"Really? How can I go to school then? I mean, everyone at Forks High would recognize my …my changes" She folded her arms across her chest as if hiding that it had grown.

"We move around a lot. In fact, this is one of our last days in Forks…"

" Then where will we go?"

"Probably New Hampshire…"

"Fun.."

And so our conversation carried on the whole rest of the afternoon. We sat in the meadow and carried our conversation just as if we'd known each other forever. Right as the twilight started, the conversation stopped. Just an awkward silence. I looked up at her beautiful honey golden eyes. And she stared back at mine. And as if there was a giant magnet pulling us closer and we then kissed. The kiss was my first, but it was probably the best kiss I would ever have in my entire existence. It was shared with the one I loved. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her closer to me. She scooted closer to me until she was practically sitting in my lap. Well, she technically was. She wrapped her legs around my back and twisted her hands in my hair. We kept at it for at least 10 to 15 minutes until we heard a soft rumbling in the bushes. She and I pulled away at the same time embarrassed because of who or what saw us. We then laid there the rest of the night sharing several shorter kisses until morning struck and there was a small rustling in the bushes again. This time I heard a thought. Alice.

_Where are they? I saw them somewhere here…. Hmmm…_

I spoke, " Alice is looking for us… probably wanting us to start packing…."

"And to know what happened?" She continued my unfinished sentence

"Probably Something like that."

"Let's go then" She announced.

We took hands and then ran in search of Alice.

**A/n: Well, that's the end of that chappy. I hoped you liked it! Also, if you want, let me if you want the Cullen's to move somewhere other than New Hampshire… if you have a more creative place… let me know through Review or PM… thanks!  
**

**Also… notice to all my faithful readers who read my story Can I Find Him ( and if you haven't, you probably should) **

**The next chapter shouldn't be up for awhile since I had it written on my computer. I was just about to upload it when my computer crashed. I thought it was a great chapter and it might take some time for me to exactly remember what I wrote. And to those of you who think quickly on your feet that are asking, "Well how are you posting this?" I'm posting from my dad's second computer that he never ever uses… so it's all mine till I fix my computer :D**

**Well review!**


	11. Singing My Heart Out

**Disclaimer: Not even how much I want to, I STILL don't own twilight…. But enough of my constant whining and on with the chapter~!**

**BPOV:**

As while we were on our way towards Alice, I thought about that kiss… and Edward. There was something about him, that made me feel so good. And that kiss… it was my first but it was amazing. I wondered though, if I moved too fast. Did I completely creep Edward out? I wasn't sure. I should probably have given him some space… but what if I didn't move too fast? I should probably wait to see how Edward reacted so I wouldn't screw anything up. And another thing I was sure about: I needed to get Edward off my mind. I thought about him too much. I mean, I mean, I knew I liked him, but I didn't get why he was the only thing I could think about him. In Phoenix, when I had crushes, they weren't the only thing that I could think about.

Soon after we started running, we found Alice. She started talking immediately.

"Where have you guys been? Bella, I need you pronto! We have to go shopping, as you have absolutely no clothing and we're leaving tomorrow morning. Let's go now!"

That's the first time that I realized that I was still wearing the same dress that Alice and I had picked out for the talent show.

I agreed to go with her and before I could say anything to Edward, Alice had already pulled me away and started running me to her Porsche. As soon as we were there she started speeding out of the driveway and out of town limits.

When we got into Port Angeles, the first store that we went into was the same one in which we bought my dress. I slightly remember them having some cute things. I browsed around carefully, while Alice went around the store looking like a maniac, picking up clothes here and there. She handed me a humongous pile of clothing. She sent me to a dressing room. After what seemed like hours of trying things on, Alice took most of the pile (except for two or three items) and brought it to the register. With a shiny gold credit card, she paid for it all. She grabbed the bags, and my hand and rushed me to the next store where we followed the same routine. The same happened for the next, oh I don't know (I lost count), maybe 7 or 8 stores. All the while the thoughts of Edward came back into my head, and I came to wonder what Edward was doing.

**EPOV:**

How did she just leave like that? I thought to myself as I was sitting on the couch in my room. I mean, no goodbye no nothing? Alice did pull her away pretty quickly, but she still time to say something. Did she not like the kiss? Not like the time we had spent together in the meadow? Maybe I should've backed off? Maybe I moved too quickly? I didn't know… I was no good at relationships. I should probably just not talk to her and let her come around. Yes. I'll see what happens. I'll let what happens happen. If we're meant to be, then great. With my mind made up, I went back to packing up my stuff, humming Claire de Lune to myself

**BPOV: **

Well, we were finally done! I don't think I had ever shopped so much in my life. It wasn't like I could've been tired, but if I was human I would have been exhausted, and to emphasize my point, I exhaled really loudly when we got back into the car. Alice laughed as she started speeding the car back to Forks.

During the car ride back, Alice talked to me about the talent show for the first time since I had been changed.

"You know Bella, it's really my fault that you were changed."

"No it wasn't Alice! Don't be silly!"

"But I BROUGHT Edward to the talent show. So he wouldn't change you."

"So? You had the right idea.."

"Yes, but I failed!"

"It's seriously ok Alice. I don't mind this. Plus, I like you're family. Can we talk about something else instead though? I don't really want to make you feel bad."

"Sure. So, let's talk about your singing! You're freaking amazing! Who's your favorite singer?"

"Well, I really like Taylor Swift. And I sang her songs at the show."

"Hm.. I remember. I think there's a radio station that only plays her stuff."

She actually found one. I was surprised. We spent the rest of the car ride taking turns singing. I found some new favorites actually. I'd have to remember to try them out sometime.

We arrived to the house sooner than I thought we would. We got out of the car and spent the rest of the night packing. I didn't see Edward all night. I wonder why?

Early in the morning, we were all packed and everyone took their own car. Except for me I rode with Alice. We continued to listen to the Taylor Swift station.

After about two days we were in New Hampshire. This house looked almost the same as the other one, so all our rooms were pretty much in the same place. I went straight to my room with all my stuff and started unpacking. After about an hour, I was done and went to take out my guitar and start practicing.

I practiced throughout the whole night. The next day we were starting school and I was kind of nervous. What if I attacked someone?

Today I dressed myself using one of the things that Alice had bought me and went down to the garage. There were a lot of us so we decided to take two cars. They guys immediately piled into Edward's Volvo and so us girls took Rosalie's convertible. Even this morning, Edward said nothing to me. I didn't get it.

We got to school soon, and we got our schedules. I, sadly, had no classes with Edward. But I guess maybe it was a good thing. Maybe he'd come around. Maybe. I had all my classes with Rosalie though.

So days went and passed, and countless times I got hit on by guys. Edward didn't talk to me, in fact, he ignored me. Whenever I'd walk near, he'd walk away. So instead of spending my days in the house, I found a nice spot where I could practice my songs. Also, over the weeks, my friendship with Rosalie grew. She wasn't as most people said she was. And of course my friendship with Alice grew too. The three of us were great friends, we talked about pretty much everything. Everything except my Edward dilemma.

When I wasn't spending time with my sisters/bffs, I had gotten most of the songs down, and after about three weeks of being ignored, I couldn't take it anymore. We got home that day, and Edward went to his room. I gave him about five minutes before I marched up there and dragged him out towards my spot in the forest. I brought my guitar with me. I sat him down on a tree stump and started, hoping for the best to happen. Each song pretty much had a bit of a message that I wanted to send to him. And I hoped that he would get it. I saved the song that had the most messages for last. I smiled as I started the first song, knowing that I changed the name.

**First song:**

_Hey Edward, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Edward, boy you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

Hey Edward, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I've never seen no body shine the way you do  
The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Edward, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same

Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Edward, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?  
Haha

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself, myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

**Second Song:**

_Once Upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday, when I caught your eye  
We caught on to something  
I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding  
Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please, tell me cause one second it was perfect and now your half way out the door_

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said Forever and Always  
Oooh  
and it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong  
it rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
And I was there when you said Forever and Always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest,  
made you run and hide, like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence, that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a moment but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said Forever and Always  
Oooh  
And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
it rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
And I was there when you said Forever and Always

You didn't mean it baby  
I don't think so  
Oh Oh  
Oh, Back up  
Baby Back up  
Did you forget, everything?  
Back up  
Baby back up  
did you forget, everything...

Cuz it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
it rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
Cuz I was there when we said Forever and Always  
Ooh I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
and you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said Forever and Always  
And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when your here and it rains when your gone  
Cuz I was there when we said Forever and Always  
you didn't mean it baby  
You said Forever and Always, yeah

**Last song:**

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

You could write a book on how  
To ruin someone's perfect day  
Well, I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around

And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why?

Why do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside?  
Why do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around

Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

As I finished the last song, I smiled waiting there for a second. He looked at me, awestruck. From the look I could just tell that he wasn't interested. I waited for a few more minutes, for him to say SOMETHING. But it never happened. So, I let my body do what it wanted. I didn't use my head at all.

I threw my guitar down on the floor, and ran out of the forest all the way back to the house dry-sobbing without ever looking back. I collapsed on the bed in my room and waited there for morning. Then I heard a knock on the door. Whoever it was let them self in and shut the door. They spoke after about a minute.

"It's Rosalie, Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

**A/N: And that brings that chappy to an end. It's my longest chappy yet! I hope you enjoyed it :]**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I worked so hard on this chapter!**

**The songs used( and I don't own these lyrics either)**

**Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift (I'm so smart! I changed it to hey edward… hehe..)**

**Forever and Always- Taylor Swift**

**Tell Me Why- Taylor Swift**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Peace- The True Mrs. Edward Cullen 3**


End file.
